Vampire Victoria
by bloodfangripper
Summary: Victoria's Farther was found dead in his office being the older she has to take his place. being that her brother and half of the vampire council decisions provided and know she has to find a husband before the blood moon.


Two siblings, Victoria and Marcus Drakyeye lived in the blood palace with their family. Twelve years ago the siblings' father who was the current king of the vampires in the west, was defeated by a hunter. Finding out as Victoria is the eldest daughter the throne went to her, which made Marcus was furious that it was him the should receive the throne.

"Why can't I take the throne? She's female, she can't govern the kingdom. The kingdom needs a king!" Marcus said angrily.

The vampire councillooked at each other and began talking among them. Jack, the head of the council stood up and started talking, "you have a point Prince Marcus, it would be a better idea to have a King than only a queen." Jack turned and looked at Victoria "I have a proposal, Victoria, if you can find a suitable husband, strong and a brave vampire before the blood moonyou will keep your rightful place as Queen but if you are not, you will hand it over to Marcus so he can rule."

Marcus wasn't really please at this, he didn't want to have to wait to obtain what he believed was rightfully his. He turned his gaze at Victoria and give her a glare somehow wishing that he could kill her.

Jack smiled but had a sad expression in his eyes while looking at Victoria. "Now Victoria, the blood moon is in three years , you don't really have that long to look for a suitable but that's the most the council is willing to give."

Victoria nodded her thanks at Jack and walked out the council room sighing. "I just lost my father and now I have to deal with this!?" she thought to herself. Walking into her room and locking the door behind her, she sat near her window and sighed, she was upset.

Instead of going out there and looking for my father's killer the council was doing this and calling her dad weak, a small tear dropped on her face. "why… why now, after all my father had done for this realm and its people… but he loved this place so I will do my best!" she thought looking outside happy thinking about her new life and what's to come.

Suddenly she heard someone approaching her door she waited for them to speak. A soft knock followed by a sweet voice call out form behind the door.

"Victoria unlock the door so I can talk to you."

Victoria unlocks the door and open it. She looked at the lady she know that the lady is the head maid of the blood palace and just served the head of the household. She had short black hair, her green eyes and her skin was almost like Victoria. She bows her head to Victoria and introduce herself. "Hello, my name is Emily it's an honor to meet you Queen Victoria and I am sorry for your loss. Your father was a honorable man and he was kind and strong."

"Thank you Emily." Victoria looked at Emily and smile. "You can raise your head up there no need for that." "Yes, my lady,"Emily life head and smile looking at Victoria. "She looks exactly like her mother," Emily thought to her self. I can here to inform you that for now I'll be taking care of you."

Victoria smile and side," I understand Emily would that be all?"

Emily replied," Yes that would be all for now my lady." Emily bow her head turn and walk out of the room leaving Victoria alone in her room.

The next day Victoria was setting in the throne room. She looks round and smile suddenly see three vampires Nobel walk in. They bow before her

"Your highness."they sightsaid in unison one of the Nobel stood up and stout of to speak.

"Hello, my name is Victor Hellsing on the life is my brother Vladimir and on my right is Alexander." we came here today to ask you for your hand."

Victoria could read their mind and all they was thinking is having power and tax the people yet though the land was doing fine Alexander wanted to break the trey that her father work so hard on with the wolf and the humans.

Victoria growled at the three male vampire, i rasther marry dirt than merry you three. I demand a king that would look out for his people, a king that would keep his promise and not break them. who.strike fair in to our enemies and dose not bring pleasure in other pain . You three don't have what it necessitates to be king or my husband now get out of my sight!"

The three male their head and disappear out of the room.

(not finished with it i will try to update it every other day, i would love some feed back on what should i Changed and i would like to know what should i called this book this would be all hope you guys like it please remember comments on what should i Changed its my first time writing so yeah ok i going to to talking or tiping know in joye )


End file.
